Black Moment
by C-Aemilia
Summary: Quelques passages de la vie de Sirius... se situe avant la disparition de James et Lily


**_Black Moment_**

_Disclaimer :__ Tous les personnages et lieux appartiennent à JK Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter._

_Note auteur :__ Voici la première partie de cette petite histoire sans prétention. J'affectionne particulièrement le personnage de Sirius, d'où cet écrit. Bonne lecture à tous ! _

* * *

_Sirius Black – 7 ans_

Le nez collé à la fenêtre de sa chambre, le petit garçon regardait jouer avec envie les enfants de son quartier. Sa maman le gronderait sûrement pour les traces de doigts sur la vitre, pour être monté sur un fauteuil coûteux afin d'atteindre la haute fenêtre mais il n'en avait cure. Lui aussi voulait avoir des petits camarades avec qui jouer. Il s'ennuyait ferme dans la grande maison de ses parents. Même sa chambre lui paressait lugubre.

En soupirant, Sirius descendit de son perchoir et sortit à pas de loup de sa chambre. Sa maman avait de la compagnie cet après-midi-là. Certainement des dames de haut rang au Sang Pur. Le petit garçon les trouvait toutes ennuyeuses. De toute façon, sa maman le consignait toujours dans sa chambre dans ces moments-là. Seul son petit frère, Regulus, avait grâce aux yeux de ces dames. Il avait à peine 4 ans et sa maman le présentait toujours comme un trophée. Sirius n'en éprouvait aucune jalousie. Il se demandait juste pourquoi. Son papa travaillait beaucoup mais il représentait une autorité certaine dans la maison. Sirius avait peur de son papa, de ses colères, surtout quand il brandissait sa baguette dans sa direction. Toujours quand Sirius faisait une bêtise. Parfois, il arrivait à se faufiler rapidement entre les meubles et échappait à la punition.

Bref, le petit garçon eut une idée. Il pourrait sortir de la maison à l'insu de sa maman et de Kreattur l'elfe de maison, et rejoindre les enfants dans le square. Cela lui parut être une brillante idée. Sa maman et l'elfe occupés, ne le verraient pas. Silencieusement, il descendit les escaliers en bois brillants et traversa rapidement le couloir aux têtes d'elfes. Ceux-ci l'effrayaient. Il fermait souvent les yeux quand il passait devant eux. Sirius atteignit sans difficulté la grande porte d'entrée et pria pour qu'elle ne grince pas.

- Tom tu as vu celui-là, il porte une robe comme les filles, entendit-il dire alors qu'il approchait des enfants.

Cela le stoppa net et il se sentit mal. Oui, il portait une robe de sorcier et alors ? Il était Sorcier et sa robe grise provenait d'un grand magasin du Chemin de Traverse. Des ricanements répondirent à la remarque du garçon. Les autres enfants l'entouraient et regardaient Sirius, moqueurs.

- Je m'appelle Sirius, tenta-t-il tout de même.

Les ricanements reprirent de plus belle. Le petit garçon avait envie de pleurer. Pourquoi se moquaient-ils de lui comme ça ?

- Sirius, c'est quoi ce prénom, ridicule…, s'écria l'enfant qui semblait être le chef de file. Ma mère veut pas que je joue avec toi, ta famille est trop bizarre…

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Sirius était tellement déçu, il avait envie de jouer avec d'autres enfants. Il y avait bien ses grandes cousines mais les filles ne l'intéressaient pas. Il baissa la tête, honteux et regagna en courant sa maison. Les enfants détournèrent le regard, sous l' effet magique de la maison et de ses sortilèges repousse-moldu. Sa chambre froide accueillit sa tristesse. Il se cacha derrière le lit pour que sa maman ne le voit pas. Non il ne voulait pas être méchant avec les Moldus comme l'étaient son papa et sa maman. Ils disaient toujours qu'ils étaient de la pire sous-espèce. Sirius ne comprenait pas trop ce que cela voulait dire. Il savait juste que ses parents ne les aimaient pas. Mais il n'était pas comme eux, même si les enfants l'avaient rejeté. Peut-être que les autres étaient gentils eux. Décidément, il avait hâte de rentrer à Poudlard, il se sentirait moins seul.

* * *

_Sirius Black – 11 ans _

Le Poudlard Express crachait des panaches de fumée, inondant le quai 9 3/4. Sirius tentait de faire bonne figure au sein de la foule agglutinée sous ses yeux. Sa mère l'avait laissé seul devant la gare sans même un adieu ou un geste de tendresse. Depuis quand avait-il compris que sa mère ne l'aimait pas, qu'il était simplement une épine dans son pied de Sang Pur ? Certainement plus longtemps que son esprit d'enfant ne voulait le reconnaitre. Au fil des années, il avait appris à être seul, à se débrouiller dans une maison où régnait un sentiment de haine. Il savait également que son père trempait dans des affaires louches ou de Magie Noire s'il voulait être honnête.

Sirius se sentait comme un étranger dans sa propre famille. Une fois, il avait entendu une « amie » de sa mère parler d'une histoire sordide concernant un échange d'enfant à la maternité. Il se demandait parfois si cela ne le concernait pas. Ses parents le détestaient, ainsi que son petit frère Regulus. A vrai dire, Sirius le leur rendait bien. Il était trop insolent pour un enfant de son âge. Certaines mauvaises langues disaient que son éducation était à refaire. Il n'en avait cure. Il était différent de sa famille et seul cela l'importait.

Alors qu'il parcourait du regard l'immense quai, ses yeux tombèrent sur une famille en particulier. Une maman, que Sirius trouva belle, serrait dans ses bras un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés. Il tentait de se dégager de l'étreinte de sa mère, qui rigolait. Cependant, Sirius put lire une certaine émotion sur son visage encore jeune. Son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. A une époque, il aurait aimé que sa maman lui montre un tant soit peu de tendresse, il aurait aimé lire un peu d'amour dans ses yeux noirs. Mais ce temps-là était révolu. Cependant, voir toutes ses familles réunis autour de lui, alors qu'il était seul, lui faisait mal. Pour se donner contenance, il se dirigea vers le train. Il ne voulait pas être faible, sinon Poudlard serait un enfer pour lui. Il repensait souvent à ces enfants qui s'étaient moqués de lui au Square. Jamais plus, il ne baissera la tête, jamais plus il se sentira honteux. Poudlard allait être à ses pieds.

Sirius trouva sans difficulté un compartiment vide. Il s'installa et posa sa valise à ses côtés. Elle était lourde et il n'avait pas le courage de la hisser dans le porte bagage. Sa mère, malgré son manque d'amour, tenait aux apparences. Ainsi deux jours avant la rentrée, elle l'avait trainé dans un magasin coûteux du Chemin de Traverse et lui avait acheté de nombreuses robes. Selon ses dires, il portait le nom « Black » et il devait le montrer.

Quelques instants plus tard, il fut rejoint par le garçon aux cheveux en bataille qu'il avait vu dans les bras de sa maman sur le quai.

- Je peux me mettre ici, les autres sont blindés ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix joyeuse.

Ses yeux marrons, cachés derrière une paire de lunettes rondes, brillaient. Sa bonne humeur semblait contagieuse car Sirius sourit. Cela faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Ses parents plaisantaient rarement, voire jamais.

- Vas-y, je suis tout seul, répondit-il.

L'autre garçon s'installa bruyamment. Il cessait de s'agiter mais cela ne dérangeait pas Sirius. Sa tête ébouriffée se pencha par la fenêtre entrouverte et il fit de grands signes de la main. Probablement à sa famille.

Quand le train démarra, il revint s'asseoir en face de lui.

- Je suis James Potter, dit-il de sa même voix joyeuse.

- Sirius Black.

Sirius vit clairement la grimace sur le visage de James. Il avait l'habitude, l'évocation de son nom entrainait diverses réactions, allant de la crainte au dégoût. La réaction du jeune garçon ne le rassura pas.

- Je ne suis pas comme ma famille…

Sa justification était lamentable. Habituellement, il levait la tête, droite, fier. Là, il s'était plié comme il l'avait fait durant toute son enfance.

- J'ai entendu des vilaines choses sur ta famille mais… James haussa les épaules. Mais je m'en fous, ma famille craint aussi parfois, reprit-il en rigolant.

Sirius sourit faiblement et pensa à cette maman qui l'avait serré dans ses bras. Non, sa famille ne pouvait pas craindre comme la sienne.

- Relax mec, on ne va pas en faire un fromage… Sirius le regarda surpris. Oui désolé, mon cousin sort ça à tout va, j'ai toujours voulu la répéter…

Ce fut à son tour d'éclater de rire. Décidément, James lui plaisait beaucoup. Plus tard, alors qu'ils jouaient à leur énième partie de bataille explosive, ils furent rejoints par un garçon rondouillard. Selon ses dires, il était poursuivi par des élèves plus âgés de Serpentard, qui avaient vu en lui, un parfait cobaye. Sirius grimaça, toute sa famille était issue de cette maison. Il pria pour ne pas être dedans.

Quand le Choixpeau Magique cria « Gryffondor » sans une once d'hésitation, Sirius afficha son premier sourire franc. Non, il n'était décidément pas comme sa famille. Il pria pour que James et Peter, le garçon rondouillard, viennent le rejoindre à sa table. Ils avaient beaucoup rigolé dans le train. Sirius espérait qu'il avait enfin trouvé un chez lui.

* * *

_Sirius Black – 12 ans _

Sirius trouvait que Remus Lupin se comportait bizarrement ces derniers temps. En fait, il se comportait bizarrement de manière régulière. Remus les avait rejoint, James, Peter et lui, à peine un mois après leur rentrée à Poudlard. James avait effectué un devoir de Métamorphose en binôme avec lui et depuis, il trainait avec eux. Sirius l'appréciait beaucoup. Malgré ses airs studieux, il n'était pas opposé aux blagues faites à l'encontre des Serpentards (James aimait beaucoup embêter un certain Severus Rogue) et il participait volontiers à leurs conversations débiles. Seulement parfois, Remus se comportait de manière étrange. Ce jour-là en faisait partie.

Au petit déjeuner, il avait montré des signes de nervosité. Habituellement, c'était James la pile électrique du groupe. Des cernes soulignaient ses yeux clairs. Il nous a révélé qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi durant la nuit. Ce soir, comme tous les mois, il rejoindrait sa maman malade et il s'inquiétait pour elle. Seulement Sirius, tout comme ses amis, ne croyaient pas en cette excuse. Remus revenait toujours fatigué de ses visites et la plupart avait lieu durant la semaine. S'il devait voir sa maman, le directeur l'autoriserait plus à partir le week-end. Voilà pourquoi Remus Lupin se comportait bizarrement. Il mentait et celui devenait de plus en plus difficile pour lui.

- Ta mère ne va pas mieux 'Mus ? Demanda Sirius alors qu'ils terminaient leur petit-déjeuner.

- Non, sa santé s'aggrave surtout lors des pleines lunes, les Guérisseurs ne savent pas pourquoi… Je préfère la voir dans ces moments-là.

James haussa les sourcils. La pleine lune ? Il n'avait jamais remarqué que les disparitions de Remus coïncidaient avec les pleines lunes. Il se souvint alors de la dernière blague qu'il avait voulu faire aux Serpentard. Le manuel de Potions précisait que leur potion-méfait serait plus efficace un soir de pleine lune. Ils avaient voulu repousser la blague car Remus devait s'absenter, mais leur ami avait insisté qu'ils la fassent tout de même.

- Ta mère est loup-garou ? Plaisanta Peter mais personne ne rigola.

Remus blanchit et baissa le regard. Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Peter baragouina des excuses mais personne ne réagit. Remus repoussa son assiette à peine entamée.

- Je dois aller préparer mes affaires, on se voit en cours, dit-il avant de partir rapidement.

Ils terminèrent leurs tartines en silence.

- Je voulais pas ça, murmura Peter quelques instants plus tard, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- T'inquiète Pete, vu la réaction de 'Mus, tu devais pas être loin de la vérité, répondit James en se levant. On ouvre le dossier 022 ?

Sirius se leva à son tour et jeta un regard surpris à son meilleur ami.

- Tu veux ouvrir un dossier sur Remus ? S'il nous ment, doit y avoir une raison…

- Nous sommes ses amis, il peut nous faire confiance, répliqua James vivement.

- Il nous fera plus confiance quand il apprendra ça, protesta Sirius.

C'était la première fois que les deux amis n'étaient pas d'accord. Peter assistait à l'échange sans rien dire. Ils se dirigeaient vers leur premier cours de la journée.

- Il n'est pas obligé de savoir…

- Et si nous découvrons ce qu'il cache, tu comptes le lui dire ? Il va nous fuir j'en suis sûr…

Sirius ne pouvait pas se résoudre à perdre Remus. Il faisait parti de la bande. Il sentait que le plan de James était foireux.

- Tu n'es pas curieux de savoir ? Demanda James avec un petit sourire.

- Si mais ça se trouve, c'est grave… Et nous, on est là à fouiner dans sa vie, c'est dégueu c'est tout. Je n'aimerai pas qu'on fouille dans ma famille même si je la déteste.

- Ta famille craint c'est pas pareil…

Sirius haussa les épaules. Finalement, après quelques minutes de négociation, il accepta de faire quelques recherches. Après les cours, ils étaient tous trois à la bibliothèque.

Cette histoire de loup-garou turlupinait le jeune garçon. Il était évident que la mère de Remus ne pouvait pas l'être, sinon il ne passerait pas la nuit à ses côtés. Si un tant soit peu sa mère était réellement malade. Il tomba sur une description de la lycanthropie. Le reste du mois, les loups garous étaient des hommes comme les autres. Ils possédaient seulement quelques petites différences comme une force colossale et une fâcheuse envie de viande saignante. Sirius réfléchit un instant et tenta de mettre en lien ses informations avec le comportement de Remus. Il avait toujours trouvé que son ami possédait une force incompatible avec son physique malingre. Il se souvint de la fois où ils avaient enfermé Rogue dans une salle de classe vite. Remus avait presque poussé à lui seul la lourde armoire destinée à fermer la salle. Sur le coup, cela l'avait beaucoup surpris et il s'était moqué gentiment de lui. Peter l'avait traité de « Superman », un personnage moldu qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. C'était assez mince pour faire de Remus un loup-garou… Pleine lune + force impressionnante + ? = lycanthropie. Drôle d'équation.

Les yeux en feux, Sirius finit par fermer son livre. James et Peter semblaient concentrés sur un épais grimoire poussiéreux qui aurait fait fuir le jeune garçon. Il se leva, bien décidé à reposer le livre et à oublier cette histoire pour la soirée.

A peine le bouquin rangé, il fut surpris par Lily Evans, une de ces camarades de classe. Sirius ne l'appréciait que moyennement, elle était trop sérieuse pour lui. Ses cheveux roux bouclaient sur ses épaules et ses yeux émeraude brillaient d'une lueur qui ne lui plaisait pas. Malgré tout, Sirius la trouvait jolie pour une fille, bien qu'il ne s'intéresse peu au sexe opposé.

- Je ne te pensais pas aussi intelligent Black, enfin vous brûlez…, dit-elle en désignant le grimoire qu'il venait de reposer.

- De quoi parles-tu Evans ?

- A ton avis ? Ce n'est pas bien compliqué à deviner. Enfin c'est vous ses amis, ça ne me regarde pas.

- Exactement, répliqua Sirius de mauvaise humeur, toujours autant perdu.

- _1,2,3 Nous irons au bois… 4,5,6 Cueillir des cerises… 7,8,9 pendant que le loup n'y est pas_… Chantonna-t-elle doucement. Oups, je crois que j'ai un peu déformé les paroles.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et Lily partit, résignée. Elle semblait avoir une longueur d'avance sur eux et il n'aimait pas cela.

Quelques temps plus tard, il comprit la comptine de sa camarade. Quand fi de leurs découvertes, ils durent mettre Remus devant le fait accompli. James, Peter et lui avaient décidé de lui en parler car ils se moquaient éperdument qu'il soit un loup-garou. James avait désigné cela comme « un problème de fourrure » et cela ne les empêcheraient pas d'être amis. Ce jour-là, Sirius avait senti une bouffée de fierté envers son meilleur ami. Lui seul avait trouvé les mots justes envers Remus, il avait dédramatisé la situation avec brio. Tellement que le jeune lycanthrope en avait pleuré… de joie. Il s'était excusé maintes fois de leur avoir menti mais il avait tellement peur de les perdre qu'il avait préféré ne rien dire. Sirius comprenait, il savait ce que c'était d'être considéré comme un paria même si sa situation différait beaucoup de celle de son ami. Après cela, en rigolant, ils s'étaient juré une amitié à la vie à la mort comme les jeunes adolescents qu'ils étaient.

Quand le professeur Mcgonnagall évoqua lors d'un de ses cours que les hommes pouvaient se transformer en animaux après un processus long et compliqué, James les regarda, Peter et lui, un grand sourire éclairant son visage. Sirius comprit le message. Ils avaient enfin trouvés une solution pour que Remus se sentent moins seul lors des pleines lunes. Animagi nous voilà !

* * *

_Sirius Black – 14 ans _

Lors de sa quatrième année à Poudlard, Sirius découvrit que le château cachait plus de jolies filles qu'il ne l'imaginait. Malheureusement pour lui, James l'avait devancé. Son meilleur poteau avait jeté son dévolu sur cette chère Lily Evans, qui rejetait la moindre tentative d'approche. La jeune fille possédait un caractère de feu que Sirius supportait difficilement. Mais James en était complètement fou.

Sirius la remarqua pour la première fois lors d'un cours de botanique commun avec les Serdaigle. Le professeur Chourave tenait à mélanger les maisons. Elle s'était avancée vers lui, timidement, pour lui demander s'il voulait bien faire équipe avec elle. Il acquiesça d'un vague signe de tête, incapable d'aligner deux paroles cohérentes. Son assurance habituelle semblait l'avoir quittée… devant une fille en plus. Il rougit furieusement et elle se mordit les lèvres, visiblement mal à l'aise. Ce simple geste acheva Sirius qui pour se donner contenance, se dirigea vers la plante dont ils devaient s'occuper. Elle le suivit en silence.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Emilia, mais je préfère Emy c'est moins pompeux, dit-elle doucement pendant qu'ils se préparaient.

- Moi c'est Sirius et non je ne brille pas le soir dans les cieux, répondit-il.

Pitoyable… Où était passé son humour mordant ? Dans ses chaussettes visiblement. Pour lui faire plaisir, Emilia afficha tout de même un sourire et il la trouva vraiment jolie. Pendant qu'elle cherchait la plante à étudier dans son livre botanique, il en profita pour la détailler. Ou la mater, dirait plus tard James. De longs cheveux noirs ondulant dans son dos encadraient un visage mince, éclairé par ses yeux bleus foncés. Elle leva son regard vers lui, l'air d'attendre une réponse.

- Hein, quoi, tu disais ? Demanda-t-il, se sentant misérable pour la 3ème fois en dix minutes.

- Tu préfères faire quelle partie ? Celle où il faut déterrer la plante pour arracher ses bulbes ou celle où on doit la replanter sans se faire mordre ?

Elle lui parlait chinois. Il n'avait plus aucune idée du sujet du cours. Sirius fit semblant de s'intéresser au grimoire avant de lui répondre.

- Peu importe, ça m'est égal.

Elle rigola et il passa le reste du cours dans un état second. Cela perdura tout le reste de la journée, ce qui inquiéta ses amis. Inquiétude qui se transforma vite en moqueries quand il leur révéla le soir-même pourquoi il se comportait ainsi.

- Bienvenue au club vieux, je vais me sentir moins seul maintenant, s'exclama James en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. Tu vas voir combien c'est…

- Minute papillon, je n'ai pas dit que j'étais amoureux d'elle (beurk), simplement que je la trouvais jolie !

Sirius ne croyait pas au coup de foudre, c'était réservé aux âmes romantiques et naïves. Il ne possédait rien de tout cela.

- Ouai je disais ça au début avec Lily, répliqua son meilleur ami. Et maintenant, regarde comme j'en suis dingue…

- Malheureusement pour nous, intervint Peter, ce qui les fit éclater de rire.

- C'est ça, foutez-vous de moi, vous verrez quand vous serez amoureux… Le crétinisme est contagieux dans ces cas-là.

- T'inquiète pas James, quand on te voit, nous sommes sûrs de ne pas être pareils, dit Remus, en souriant.

Son meilleur ami leur tira la langue de manière puérile et bouda pendant quelques secondes.

- Bref Sirius, parle-nous de ta jolie Serdaigle, reprit-il avec entrain.

- Je la connais même pas… J'aurais jamais dû vous le dire, j'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler je crois.

- T'inquiète pas vieux, nous t'en parlerons juste une dizaine de fois par jour, juste histoire que tu craques…

Sirius soupira et leva les yeux au plafond. Que diable avait-il fait pour mériter de tels amis ?

Dans les jours qui suivirent, il se surprit à la chercher du regard à la table des Serdaigle durant les repas. Elle était souvent en compagnie de deux filles, sans doute ses amies, glissant au milieu de leurs camarades de maison. Un soir, Emilia surprit son regard. Elle lui sourit et il se détourna rapidement comme le lâche qu'il était. Il ne la connaissait pas mais elle l'obsédait de plus en plus. Bientôt, il se transformerait en James. Cela l'affolait légèrement. Il adorait son meilleur ami, qu'il considérait comme son frère, mais il était nul avec les filles. Il essaya de plus y penser pour les semaines suivantes.

Les vacances de Noël approchaient. Sirius se trouvait seul à la bibliothèque, effectuant le devoir supplémentaire que Slughorn lui avait donné en potions. Son professeur avait moyennement apprécié le pétard mouillé que le jeune homme avait jeté dans le chaudron de Rogue. Il manquait cruellement d'humour.

Un raclement de chaise lui fit lever les yeux de ses parchemins et il rencontra un regard couleur océan.

- Salut Sirius, je ne te dérange pas trop ? Demanda Emilia, tout en s'installant.

Il déglutit. Le jeune homme ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis le cours de Botanique. Ce soir-là, ces cheveux étaient retenus par une pince. Seules quelques mèches glissaient sur son visage trop pâle.

- Non pas de soucis, j'ai bientôt fini, dit-il d'une voix rauque, qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Elle se mordit alors les lèvres nerveusement. Son regard si fixa sur son geste et il eut la pensée fugace de vouloir l'embrasser. Ridicule.

- En fait, je voulais te parler…, commença-t-elle. J'en profite que tu sois seul…

Elle voulait l'achever, c'était définitif. Sirius Black terrassé par une fille qu'il connaissait à peine. Ses amis en riraient sur sa tombe. D'un signe de tête, il l'encouragea à parler.

Samedi, il y a cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard, ça te dirait qu'on y aille ensemble ? Je veux dire, juste tous les deux…

Oui, oui, il avait très bien compris. Par Merlin, elle l'avait invité à sortir. Il n'avait pas d'expérience mais normalement c'était lui qui devait faire ça… Emy avait été plus courageuse que lui. Combien de fois allait-il se foutre la honte devant elle ? Et pourtant, elle était là, attendant une réponse, se foutant de sa maladresse. La jeune fille baissa le regard, le silence devenait drôlement lourd à supporter.

- Je… bien sûr, avec plaisir…

Il en faisait trois tonnes bien sûr. James sort de ce corps, vite. Le visage d'Emilia s'éclaira d'un grand sourire et ses yeux bleus brillaient. L'envie de l'embrasser le traversa de nouveau et il espérait presque en avoir l'occasion samedi. Il angoissa soudainement et le mot rencard s'imposa à son esprit. Si elle avait fait le premier pas, c'est qu'il lui plaisait un minimum n'est-ce pas ? Rhaaaaaaa, elle allait le rendre fou.

Il oublia momentanément les perspectives de samedi quand elle engagea la conversation. Bien plus tard, ils se firent virer de la bibliothèque par une Mrs Pince irritée. Sirius n'avait pas vu la soirée passer, le moment avec Emilia fut plus qu'agréable. Il se surprit d'apprécier la compagnie d'une fille alors qu'habituellement, cela l'indifférait. Elle lui plaisait, indéniablement.

Quand, dans un coin isolé de Pré-au-Lard, elle s'est mise sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ses lèvres, il se félicita d'avoir accepté cette sortie. Il ne voudrait être nulle part ailleurs. Alors c'était ça l'amour ? Entre deux baisers, elle lui avoua que sa proposition de faire équipe en botanique n'avait rien d'innocent. Soit louée Mrs Chourave et son obsession pour la mixité.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là

A bientôt pour la 2ème partie !


End file.
